Rahasia Keluarga Kim
by kelewatmalam
Summary: Keluarga kim hancur berceceran, namun benang takdir menyatukan saat mereka sudah dewasa. Terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti. Seperti sebuah misteri tanpa bukti nyata. [BTS fanfiction #kim namjoon #kim seokjin #kim taehyung]
1. chapter 1

Pagi ini aku terbangun, sudah siang kira kira pukul delapan pagi. tangan ku merogoh bawah bantal untuk mengambil handphone. satu pesan line untuk pagi ini.

 **jin-seok92** : aku yakin kau tampak seperti panda

Pagi pagi sudah bikin kesal, bukan kah akan lebih baik untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi dibanding mengejek satu sama lain seperti ini.

 **me** : terserah apa kata mu

Daya batrai handphone ku minta di isi, ditengah batang batrai berdiri tanda seru berwarna merah, sepertinya sejak tadi malam dayanya sudah rendah, 40% mungkin.

Bangkit dari kasur dan merogoh meja laci di sebelah kanan kasur , lalu berjalan malas dengan kabel cas yang menggantung ke sebelah televisi di ruang tengah. Ku tancapkan casanku di stopkontak yang mulai berdebu itu. langkah berlanjut kearah kitchen set tua warisan eomma, saat dibuka kedua pintu nya, hanya ada ramen dan susu bubuk coklat.

"sepertinya aku harus belanja, dan sarapan di luar lebih baik"

Jaket abu abu dan hoddie hitam melengkapi outfit ku pagi ini, sepatu boots usang milik kakek juga masih menjadi satu satunya alas kaki favorit ku. aku selipkan kartu identitas di depan pintu apartemen ku, begitulah cara kerja untuk mengunci pintu modern ini. sudah lima kali aku terkunci karena ke teledoran ku sendiri meninggalkan kartu di luar pintu.

Aku melewati toko roti milik seorang laki laki, seok jin namanya. Wangi roti buatan nya menyerbak hingga ke ujung kota gweochang ini.

 _sarapan roti coklat kacang milik seok jin aku pikir tidak buruk._

"selamat pagi, hyo-ah"

"wow bagaiaman kau bisa tau bahwa itu aku? " sembari menarik kursi kedepan meja pemesanan.

"aku tahu persis pola pikir mu, kau tidak solutif. kau kelaparan dan pergi ke toko roti ku" tebakan nya tidak ada yang meleset satu pun, sangat tepat sesuai perkiraan.

Jari jari ku yang tertutup sweater meraih toples kismis di atas meja, kismis kering manis asam adalah cemilan favorit ku sejak kecil. seok jin menarik kembali toples berisi kismis yang aku peluk,

"hey!"

"ini milik pelanggan" tatapan nya tajam se akan mengecilkan ku hingga ke ujung ruangan.

Kaki mungil ku bergantung di atas kursi tinggi cafe ini , boots coklat aku lepas di bawah meja pojok ruangan.

"aku tahu kau lapar hyo-ah, pergilah ke belakang aku akan membawakan croissant cake dan segelas kopi untuk mu"

Mengangguk sembari mengambil kedua boots ku yang basah akibat salju lebat di luar sana.

Seok jin datang dengan dua roti croissant diatas piring keramik kecil dan segelas kopi dengan kebulan asap di atas nya,

"terimakasih jin"

Jin mengacak puncak kepala ku, membuat hoddie ku berpindah tempat tidak karuan. kursi di ujung ruangan ia tarik ke hadapan ku, ia meneguk kopi hitam yang ada di dekatku.

"persediaan makanan mu habis?"

aku mengangguk,

"kembalilah ke busan dan temui eomma"

Aku menggeleng,

"hyorin, kau tidak mau menuruti ku?"

Aku menggeleng,

"aku lelah hyorin"

Aku mengibaskan tangan untuk membersihkan serbuk serbuk roti yang jatuh, mengosok kedua tangan yang penuh dengan gula gula yang menempel.

"kau lelah? aku juga lelah, mari kita cuek satu sama lain jin. kau mulai bertindak seperti appa"

Ia mengusap dahinya nya jengah, merapikan celemek nya dan kembali ke kasir untuk melayani pelanggan yang mulai menumpuk.

"kita bicarakan ini nanti, "

Aku merebahkan dagu ku diatas meja, meniup rambut rambut kecil yang menutupi mata,

Sebenernya siapa yang salah saat ini, otak ku sendiri tidak tahu. antara seok jin atau aku. alasan untuk tetap tinggal di kota ini adalah seok jin, setengah jiwa ku melekat pada seok jin, antara rasa penasaran, rasa senang, dan rasa yang lain.

Seok jin selalu ada dimanapun, saat kartu kredit ku hilang, terkunci di apartemen, handphone yang ketinggalan, demam sialan di musim panas, hingga celana panjang yang robek di malam hari. seok jin yang selalu perhatian.

Diantara seribu tangan mengulur ingin menjabat tangan hanya seok jin yang mampu membuat ku hanyut dan ikut. lalu, apa yang seok jin rasakan saat ada di dekat ku, aku penasaran. cukup penasaran. jujur saja aku memang menyukai nya, tapi bagaimana dengan dia. bagaimana kalau selama dua tahun terakhir ini hanya aku yang merasakan nya sepihak. kurasa tak mungkin, walau usia kita terpaut cukup jauh tapi rasanya seok jin juga menyukai ku.

"hyo-ah, bangun ini sudah petang"

Aku menggeliat malas, tangan ku mengucek mata ku yang masih lengket.

"kau harus pulang, mau diantar? "

Aku menggeleng, badan ku merenggang kedua tangan ku menarik keatas.

"jin, apakah kau ingin aku pulang ke busan? kau sudah lelah dengan ku? "

Seok jin berhenti melangkah, pintu dapur pun tertutup kembali, hening dengan cepat menyelimuti suasana dapur beraroma kopi ini. kedua tangan nya merengkuh tubuh kecil ku, ia mencium puncak kepalaku dan menghirup kuat aroma permen karet dari shampoo yang ku pakai.

"kau memang harus pulang hyorin"

"apakah kau menyukai ku?" pertanyaan itu tergelincir begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang.

"menurut mu hyo-ah? apakah kita akan berpacaran jika aku menyukai mu? "

Kepala ku menunduk, aku meremas hoddie hitam yang ku pegang, hawa dingin salju di luar seakan menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuh ku. seok jin memeluk ku dari belakang, ia mengkalungkan lengan nya di leher ku.

"apakah kau masih mengelak bahwa aku adalah kakak kandung mu?"

Aku memutar badan ku juga kursi tempat ku duduk, ku tatap mata nya dalam dalam ada sungutan amarah yang aku pancar kan. ada rasa kebohongan yang melapisi lisan seok jin, aku tahu persis rasanya dicintai dan rasanya dibenci, dia tidak bisa menipu ku dengan alibi aku adalah adik kandung nya.

Tidak, aku tidak pernah tau bahwa aku memiliki seorang kakak laki laki, ini hanya alasan eomma agar aku tidak menikah dengan seok jin.

Tatapan mata seok jin tak kalah tajam dengan ku, kita bertengkar lewat mata saling menikam satu sama lain, membunuh satu sama lain. hingga pada akhirnya aku berkedip, perang mata itu usai kedipan ku menyadarkan kami berdua.

"kita memang harus kembali untuk ini hyorin, untuk memastikan hal yang sebenarnya. Setelah ini aku janji, jika kau adik ku maka aku akan menjauh namun jika ini salah esok pagi kita pergi untuk menikah"

Nafas ku terdengar kasar, langkah ku terdengar berat. aku keluar tanpa pamit pada seok jin, pintu kaca terbanting, keset di depan pintu berantakan, gelas gelas kaca bergetar.

Bagaimana bisa masalah satu keluarga serumit ini, kami terpecah belah sehingga tak tahu menahu satu sama lain. Aku memang dilahirkan tanpa appa, namun dua puluh tahun aku hidup tak ada lagi sanak keluarga kecuali eomma. Ini rumit, dan berlawanan dengan kemauan ku.

 _Aku mencintai kakak laki laki ku?_

 _sukar di percaya jika tak ada bukti._


	2. 2

Langit malam gelap, hitam seperti surai milik Kim hyorin adik ku. Adik perempuan ku yang gila, yang membuat seorang kakak laki lakinya menabur rasa untuknya.

Namun bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan kami salah kan pada eomma dan appa kami yang memisahkan antara hyorin, tae hyung dan aku. Sehingga kami baru mengenal satu sama lain saat kita dewasa, dan si bodoh hyorin tidak percaya bahwa kakak laki lakinya adalah aku, namja tampan ini adalah kakak nya.

Bahkan ia tak percaya bahwa Kim taehyung ini adalah kembaran nya.

Lemon tea dingin embun nya menetes meluncur dari ujung gelas membasahi meja kayu, ia teguk sedikit minuman asam itu.

"jadi hyung, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita mencari appa saja"

Aku menghela nafas berat, adik ku yang satu ini sama sinting nya.

"tae tae, appa sudah mati. Jangan harapkan mayat itu hidup kembali"

Taehyung merengut, ia meneguk lagi minuman asam yang tak pernah kusuka. Rapat nya resleting jaket yang ia gunakan membuat ku ikut sulit bernafas, kenapa harus seketat itu, toh malam ini tidak sedingin biasanya.

"kembaran mu itu gila, ia pikir aku mengurusnya karna aku juga mencintai nya"

"kalau hyorin gila, lalu kau sebut diri mu apa? kau pikir aku tidak pernah melihat mu curi curi mencium bibirnya saat ia tidur?"

Aku menelan ludah, itu sebuah kesalahan. Aku juga sudah hampir gila saat itu.

"kita harus mencari appa" sahutnya,

Penglihatan ku terfokus pada layar, aku sibuk membalas pesan pesan bawel dari hyorin.

"hyung, aku tahu kau juga menyukai hyorin" tebak nya.

Bibir ini membisu. hati mengambil komando untuk tubuh dan lisan ini tetap diam. Pura pura tidak tahu lebih baik, seperti ini tanpa kejelasan lebih baik.

Jika memang permintaan taehyung di dengar oleh tuhan maka kemungkinan yang terjadi hanya dua, menikahi hyorin atau malah membenci hyorin.

Aku jatuh pada hyorin, jika ia memang adik ku maka aku harus membenci nya agar rasa itu tersapu bersih. Namun jika ia bukan adik ku, maka esok setelah Fajar tiba hyorin sudah menjadi kasih ku selamanya.

Kesalahan keluarga yang membuat ku gundah, antara menyalahkan hyorin yang terbiasa menyukai ku sehingga aku pun hanyut dengan nya atau menyalahkan eomma dan appa yang tak kunjung jelas asal usulnya.

Lima tahun silam, seperti kucing dalam kardus. Kami bertiga buta akan apa itu eomma dan apa itu appa. menghidupi diri seadanya bahkan menjadi gelandangan di stasiun kota demi sepeser yen.

Nasib baik bisa buka toko roti sendiri, setelah tahu kita di tinggalkan aku pergi ke seoul selama satu tahun untuk bekerja dan menabung lalu kembali ke gweochang, mendirikan toko roti sendiri.

Aku hidup di gweochang dengan ketenangan alam nya. Kemudian hancur dan terusik saat langkah seorang gadis bermarga kim itu datang kembali diantara seribu pengunjung di sore itu, dua tahun silam. Si gila kim hyorin itu datang dan membuka pintu hatiku.

Tak pernah sedikit pun niat untuk membuka rahasia keluarga ini, ku pikir ego ku mengambil alih lebih jauh. Ia terlanjur bekerja sama dengan cinta agar memilih tidak peduli. Aku bahagia saat bersama hyorin yang gila itu, walau aku mengelak untuk menjalin asmara dengan nya karena takut dosa.

"hyung, buat ini menjadi jelas. Jangan buat keluarga ini dikutuk oleh tuhan sebab tak mengindahkan orang tua dan mencintai saudara kandung nya" tegasnya,

Mata ku menembak tajam wajah taehyung.

"aku pesan tiket ke busan, untuk kita. Aku, kau dan hyorin." sepeser koin ia banting diatas meja, menutup perdebatan malam ini. Taehyung berjalan kearah halte sedang mulut ku tak bisa menutup rapat masih kebingungan.

handphone dari saku sudah menempel pada telinga kiri ku,

"kim hyorin, mau tak mau harus mau. Saudara kembar gila mu memaksa kita untuk kembali ke busan"

Suara jeritan dan kursi terbanting hebat nyaring terdengar, rasa frustasi yang hyorin alami sangat kuat bahkan menyebrang antar telpon.

Dari pada sakit telinga, lebih baik ku matikan. Telunjuk ku menggeser ikon telpon untuk di matikan sedang tangan kanan melambai pada pelayan.

"ini pembayaran dan tips nya, maaf mengganggu ketenangan cafe"


End file.
